


Respite

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Awkward, Cuddle, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle, Kissing, NSFW, One Shot, Routine, Scars, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: Zeke could never give up his brief nights at home. Tatiana could never give up her morning cuddles.
Relationships: Teeta | Tatiana/Zeke
Kudos: 9





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I tried to make this soft and gentle, but realistic to Tatiana and Zeke since they’re awkward babies who love each other! Hopefully, you enjoy. Oh, and I have a surprise announcement at the end of the story, so stick around!

The saint sighs, her delicate yet magic-marred hands grazing over the general's battle-scarred chest. Her lover somewhat tenses up as the tensions of the past week escape him, and he eases into the pillows on the bed soon after the initial touch. He loves it when she makes him feel as if work never existed.

After all, Zeke could never give up these brief nights with her. Whenever he could catch a break, the couple would cuddle, then have sex, then cuddle again. It's a short but welcome reprieve from being General Ezekiel, mysterious Archanean stranger. With Tatiana, he's just Zeke.

Zeke pulls Tatiana to where she can keep caressing him while he kisses her. The saint hums happily as their lips meet over and over again. Eventually, she hikes her skirt up and swings her leg over Zeke's body, all the while never losing contact with her lover.

Tatiana breaks away first, moving the hand that was on Zeke's chest to his cheek. "You're sure you're not too tired for this tonight? I mean..." Tatiana pauses, then looks to the side. "You just got back from work an hour ago, and you go back tomorrow morning."

Zeke smiles and sits up to where he can plant a kiss on the top of Tatiana's head. "If I was too tired for this, would I have kept kissing you?" Zeke's hands move to detangle the ends of his lover's almost pastel hair as he waits for her reply.

Tatiana giggles at this idea. "Maybe, love."

"Then I promise that I'm not too tired."

"You had better not be ly- ah!" Tatiana gasps as Zeke nibbles at her neck.

The couple continues their actions as they shift themselves onto the pillows in such a way that both of them are sitting up. Zeke unbuttons her shirt as he continues pecking at her neck. His kisses and bites are just enough to be immensely pleasurable to Tatiana, but not harsh enough to leave more than a slightly pink spot that will quickly disappear. The saint's head falls back in pleasure as more of her dewy skin becomes exposed. Zeke pushes the now obtrusive shirt sleeve off of her shoulder as he dives into the side of her neck, graduating to making small yet noticeable spots of purple as he begins to suck at her skin. Tatiana’s eyes squeeze shut while her painted lips press together in an attempt to keep herself from making any noises. She begins to absentmindedly grind against Zeke's growing erection, earning her a sharp inhale from him.

"You liked that, hmm?" The noise is music to the saint’s ears, and Tatiana’s smirk reveals that she now knows exactly what she is doing to him. Zeke nods in a daze as he slowly exhales, and he falls back and allows Tatiana to do her bidding. She starts making her grinding intentional and ensures that her movements are as slow and agonizing as she possibly can. She drags herself up and down against the tent in Zeke’s pants, smirking as she keeps control of the man under her. 

"G-gods, Tatiana..." He can feel the bulge in his pants becoming unbearable as Tatiana works him over. "You really know... agh... you really know how to torture me." His accent is much thicker than normal, something that Tatiana notices often when they're intimate. She likes to milk the slow yet almost sultry accent out of the seemingly foreign man, and Tatiana has learned that the best way to do so is to tease the man endlessly.

"You would know best, love." Tatiana's spare hand traces over one of Zeke's most prominent scars, a nasty gash across his chest. She feels a twinge of guilt at remembering that neither of them will ever know what exactly happened to her lovely Ezekiel, but brushes it away in favor of sex. As a distraction from the overstimulation, Zeke kisses Tatiana deeply. Their tongues mingle desperately, and Tatiana increases the pace of her hips ever so slightly. His hands begin to fumble behind her shirt for her bra clasp, electing to go around the unbuttoned garment rather than removing it. Groans and moans accentuate every action as Zeke gets closer to an orgasm. His hips start rutting into Tatiana, going much faster than his lover in an attempt to ease his arousal.

Tatiana slows once again as she nears a stopping point. She parts from Zeke's lips, a small string of saliva connecting the pair together for a few seconds. The saint wipes the excess on the back of her hand, while Zeke focuses on catching his breath.

"Getting close, love?"

"I..." Zeke pauses with a shutter as a wave of pleasure passes through. "I am."

Tatiana shrugs off the remaining sleeve of her shirt as Zeke manages to finally undo the clasps of her bra. Zeke throws the bra into the laundry basket in the corner as Tatiana adjusts her position. Calloused hands cup uneven breasts. Tatiana sighs and smiles, keeping one hand on Zeke's back as she moves her skirt over in order to finger herself through her underwear.

Zeke shifts a little, causing Tatiana to fall to the side. She catches herself as Zeke's arms rush to cushion her.

"Zeeeke!"

"Got a little excited, love?"

"Shush!"

"You're the one who fell."

"And you're the one who shifted to the side!"

The argument dissolves into giggles as Tatiana finds her place again and continues fingering herself. Zeke starts playing with her chest again, this time making sure to pepper extra kisses onto her breasts. Tatiana moans a little as her lover's mouth latches onto her nipple.

"L-love..."

Zeke looks up and rests his chin on her chest. "Ready?"

Tatiana nods as she rubs her clit faster. Zeke kisses her lips once more as he squeezes her ass gently. Tatiana attempts to hold onto the exchange for as long as she possibly can while she bucks against her hand.

"Are you going to let me get some, hm?"

"Oh, you impatient dastard!" Tatiana swats at the general playfully as she slows her pace enough to pull her skirt down and step out of it. Zeke swings his legs over the side of the bed so he can slide his pants and underwear off in one smooth motion.

The pair sit on the sides of the bed in awe at each other, although Tatiana is mildly disgruntled at how badly she managed to dirty her underwear with her wetness.

"You had better buy me the good soap next time, understood?"

"Absolutely, milady."

Tatiana grabs the remaining clothes and chucks them to the basket. Zeke puts himself into his original sitting position and helps Tatiana to steady herself over his penis. To her, it was likely an average ratio of man to penis, but still larger than many due to Zeke's rather towering size. She finds a good position, one arm on his shoulder, and gently kisses his forehead. Zeke puts both of his hands firmly around her hips.

"Are you ready?" Tatiana's voice echoes throughout their cottage room.

"Whenever you are."

The saint uses her free hand to gently guide Zeke's cock into place. She looks up at him and nods as she starts to gently lower herself. His hands keep her steady as Tatiana trembles at the contact from the penis head. She slowly makes her way to the base and sits for a minute, having moved her free hand to blonde locks of hair as she gives an almost nonexistent moan. Zeke leans forward and kisses her while she adjusts to the feeling of him.

He's always gentle with her, even though he could easily throw her to her hands and knees and fuck her until neither of them can physically continue. Little does he know, Tatiana harbors a similar desire, and could easily see herself allowing Zeke to shove her down and use her like the dirty whore she is. She doesn't believe that Zeke would enjoy that kind of sex, and as such hasn't gotten the courage to tell him yet. Not to mention, she is a holy woman, and the notion of a clergy member acting that way probably disgusts her beloved.

Soon Tatiana gives a second nod and starts to move slowly, up and down Zeke's swollen member. A groan escapes her, but she quickly masks it with a passionate kiss. Zeke uses his hands to help her set the pace as his lover moves faster. He moans into the kiss as Tatiana reaches a steady pace, and pushes his tongue into her mouth. Tatiana returns the favor and kisses with the same intensity, although her moans are much more frequent. Zeke breaks to catch his breath, and Tatiana continues to ride the general.

"D-damn, Z-Zeke..."

"En... Enjoying this..?"

"So much... Fa-father help me, I forgot how good this position feels..."

Tatiana speeds up and moves one hand to her clit as Zeke begins to thrust upward. The motion is awkward at first, but they manage to synchronize their movements without pulling out on accident, which Zeke believes is the important part. The pair begin to speed up together, with Tatiana's barely held back noises becoming louder with every new wave of pleasure, and Zeke's own breathy sounds starting to become a more common occurrence. The sounds of sex fill the room, although their breathlessness may be the most noticeable.

"Tat... Tatia... ah... I'm..."

Tatiana gasps as she pushes herself off of Zeke so he can finish. She lays next to him, masturbating in the lack of Zeke's presence. Zeke grabs a cloth from the drawer of his nightstand and finishes himself off until he comes into the cloth with a moan. He stays with Tatiana long enough for her to reach whatever limit she's at today, allowing her to kiss him when she needs it. Tatiana breathlessly moans at every touch, soon finding herself tired and slowing down. She eventually stops and yawns a little as the sensitivity wears off.

Zeke takes this as his opportunity to run to the bathroom and clean up for a minute, but he makes sure to kiss his lover quickly before doing so. Tatiana sits up carefully, then gets up and finds a pair of underwear for bed and a towel to wipe herself off with.

The two reunite a few minutes later by collapsing into bed and rolling into each other's arms. Tatiana is in her panties, Zeke is in his underwear, and both of them have bright red faces.

Tatiana laughs a little as she sees how red her lover's face is. They kiss for a few moments, embracing each other with exhausted arms.

"Hey, will you pull up the quilt?"

Zeke does so, pulling the blankets just enough to cover Tatiana's exposed chest. He mutters a sentence in Archanean, but Tatiana knows the meaning.

"I love you too, my sweet Ezekiel." Tatiana smiles and pushes a piece of golden hair away from his dark eyes. The two fall asleep in each other's arms within minutes.

The next morning, they are awoken by a mere mouse squeaking and the realization that it is far too early for Zeke to get up.

It's a good thing that Tatiana could never give up her morning cuddles.

Tatiana kisses Zeke's cheek, a smile on her face as she props herself up.

"Tatiana..." Zeke mumbles in his native tongue as he pulls Tatiana and the covers closer.

The room remains silent as two finish waking up. The saint eventually pulls the covers back over her chest, but in all fairness, she was still topless after last night, and the early Rigelian mornings were often chilly.

"You know you'll have to get up and go to work, right?"

"But I don't have to quite yet."

"You promise not to be late?"

"I promise."

"Even though you royally hate Jerome?"

"We all royally hate Jerome, Tatiana." Zeke pauses and glances out the window, then back to Tatiana. "But I go anyway."

"Good." Tatiana leans on his shoulder and hugs him now that they're both awake enough to not fall back to sleep. Zeke looks down and kisses Tatiana for a few seconds, then puts his forehead against hers. Their eyes lock on each other as they cuddle, bodies intertwined as they do nothing but bask in the faint light of dawn. Zeke has one hand running through the saint's seafoam hair, while Tatiana keeps a hand on the general's chest. Zeke eventually moves to put his head to Tatiana’s soft chest, taking comfort in the consistent rhythm of her heartbeat. The sound keeps the general grounded and calm, an endeavor in which he sometimes struggles. 

"Do you think you'll ever remember...?"

"Even if I do... I will always stay with you, my sweet Tatiana."

Tatiana frowns at the idea of his past life, but she knows that she brought it up.

Zeke knows that whoever he was in the past is dead. Archanea no longer knows of him, whatever kind of man he was, and he would never dare to leave his love.

Nonetheless, the couple remains in bed until Zeke realizes it's time for him to leave. Tatiana gets up with him, throwing on a bra and a sundress before she starts breakfast for the two. The general pulls his spare uniform out of the closet and ensures that every line is crisp and neat before putting it on.

The two rejoin for a short breakfast of preserves and hard bread. Tatiana managed to haggle for some higher-priced foodstuffs, so there are two thin strips of meat on the plates as well.

"You found meat..."

"I managed to haggle with the shopkeepers," Tatiana brags. She kisses the top of Zeke's head before sitting down with her plate, and they eat in relative silence.

Zeke helps her wash the dishes quickly, then he grabs his lance from the corner and hugs Tatiana goodbye.

"Next week?" Tatiana's pale green eyes shine in the light, and her expression seems almost terrifyingly similar to a puppy begging for an extra scrap of food.

"Absolutely, next week."

Tatiana kisses Zeke on her tiptoes, then opens the door. "I'll see you then, my sweet Ezekiel. Be careful."

"Always, my sweet Tatiana.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Really cool news, I’m looking for beta readers in my brand new Discord server, Sweet Reading! You don’t have to beta read to join though, as it’s meant to be a place where people who read my works can gather! Come on in at https://discord.gg/UNvyCf4 and say hi!


End file.
